


Massage

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael did just that, quieting down for the most part. But he couldn't help the sighs that escaped as Gavin started massaging him properly, the blissful feeling overtaking him. Gavin did his best, working out all the kinks and knots he could feel tensing up Michael's back. As he worked on him, he couldn't help but have his mind wander. He always loved Michael's back, which was an odd thing to say, but it was true. It was pale and soft, and littered with beauty marks and freckles, something Gavin especially loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

This sucked. Michael groaned as he flopped onto the bed, dressed in just a tank and boxers, hair still damp from the shower he just had. His whole body ached, absolutely knackered from the Immersion they'd shot earlier that day. He didn't get through it as easily as Gavin had, and now his body paid the price, all sorts of achy. His boyfriend peeked in, concern on his face as he slowly wandered over to the man on the bed.

"Michael? You okay?"

A muffled groan was the immediate response, before Michael turned his head to the side and groaned again. "Everything hurts." Gavin frowned, unhappy to hear that the other was in pain. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and he smiled brightly. 

"How's about a massage then? A good old fashioned rubdown will get you back in working order!"

The idea was enough to spark Michael's interest, peeking behind him at Gavin. He eyed him, unsure whether or not to believe him. "Really? You'd do that for me?" the other scoffed.

"Of course I would, Michael! Now get undressed, let's do this proper."

The man got up after a bit of pleading, Gavin laying down a couple towels so they didn't dirty up the bed. Michael got undressed and laid back down on his stomach, as Gavin grabbed a bottle of massage gel. He'd bought it one day while getting some condoms, it was a special type that could double as lube, so he thought why not? This was the first chance he had to use it though, and he planned to make it count. 

Gavin climbed onto bed with Michael, pouring out a bit of the gel into his hands before leaning down, gently pressing into Michael's back. The older man groaned quietly, eyes shut and glasses on the nightstand as he laid there, letting Gavin do as he pleased. "What the fuck are you smearing on me?" he mumbled, the other chuckling.

"It's a massage gel. Now quiet down and let me do my work."

Michael did just that, quieting down for the most part. But he couldn't help the sighs that escaped as Gavin started massaging him properly, the blissful feeling overtaking him. Gavin did his best, working out all the kinks and knots he could feel tensing up Michael's back. As he worked on him, he couldn't help but have his mind wander. He always loved Michael's back, which was an odd thing to say, but it was true. It was pale and soft, and littered with beauty marks and freckles, something Gavin especially loved. 

Of course, along with his back, he loved Michael's ass, which was also on display for his perverted eyes. Pale and plump, just round enough to be cupped in Gavin's hands perfectly, they were just calling his name right now. No, he had to focus. Despite trying to reinforce that to himself, his hands got progressively lower on Michael's back, now focusing on his lower back, only inches from his ass.

It didn't take long for him to give in, getting more gel and massaging it lower, until he was squeezing Michael's ass. "Gavin..." the brunette grumbled his boyfriend's name as a warning, Gavin laughing nervously as his hands slowly lowered, massaging Michael's upper thighs until the man was back in a state of serenity. When he felt it was safe, his hands wandered back upwards a bit, groping the man's plump ass cheeks.

If Michael still minded, he sure didn't say anything. Gavin took it as an invitation, fingers slipping between the cheeks and pressing at his entrance. He squeezed a bit more of the gel out, it oozed down the man's ass crack and Gavin laughed when Michael squirmed at the weird sensation. The Brit coated his fingers before pressing against the tight hole again, pushing forward and slipping a finger in.

He started to slowly move in and out, stretching Michael as he went, eventually adding a second, and then a third finger to the mix. Michael seemed tense again, but for a good reason this time. "G-Gav..." he choked out, quiet whimpers and keens getting escaping here and there as the other man fingered him. Gavin could feel his cock brush against the front of his pajama pants, stirred awake by the erotic scene and sounds. 

He pulled his pants down and off, manuvering and pulling Michael's hips up just enough to line up properly. Pressing in, he slowly entered the other man, both of them grunting a little at the sensation of being joined. Gavin leaned down and kissed Michael's back tenderly before starting to move. He went as slow as he could, none of their usual fast and rough sex happening tonight.

Michael whimpered and whined underneath him as Gavin fucked him into the bed, unable to push back against him like he usually would and speed up their pace. Pressed into the bed like this left him at Gavin's mercy, so he had no choice but to let himself get fucked deep and slow tonight. The Brit peppered his back with little kisses and pecks, propping himself above Michael with his hands as he thrust into him. 

They kept going for a while until Michael half-mumbled half-croaked out that he was close, and Gavin sped up. He was still going in as deep as he could, but the pace was  more frantic. The friction of Michael's cock pressed between his body and the towel beneath him didn't help slow his orgasm at all, the older man grunting as he came. Gavin took a couple minutes more before he came too, letting loose inside Michael before pulling out and laying down on his back next to the other.

Silence swept over them as they caught their breath and rode the afterwaves, Michael speaking up when he could. "Hey Gav?"

"Yeah?"

"I really appreciated the massage, thanks a lot."

"Oh Michael, you're we-"

"But if you don't clean up the mess you left inside me I'm going to twist your dick into a knot."

Michael muffled his laughter as he watched his lover scramble for a washcloth. He felt much better.


End file.
